Trick-or-treat
by Gloomy Shadows
Summary: Shadow has never had a Halloween before (Or at least, as far as he knows). When Rouge learns this, she tries to make up for it by trying to help make his first Halloween a time to remember, but her plan doesn't go exactly as she though it would go...Shadouge.


**A/N: Finally Halloween is today! I waited to post this story forever! I've worked on it though what was really like forever. Also this is my longest story yet! Hope you like it and R and R! **

* * *

A gloomy, ebony colored hedgehog entered the building that belonged to his, what he could call 'friend'. He blinked as a bright new ray of sunlight blinded the hedgehog for a second. He was usually up this early for his job though so he was used to it. What did affect him was the curiosity of that his best friend had told the commander that she and he would be taking a day off of work today. Of all days, this was confusing him for her to pick this one.

The hedgehog walked silently into a club called 'Club Rouge' as that was the name of his friend the club belonged to, and continued to walk behind the bar part to an 'employees only' section where a house-like place rested in the bar. He continued to walk until the hedgehog slumped into the sofa, carefully not to make noise though. He'd wait until his friend would wake up so he could question her then.

He sighed once again and rested his head on his hand, looking at a blank screen in front of him. Just then, he heard the floor creak as something moved across the hallway to his left. Right out of his line of sight. He turned his head quickly to see a shadow of someone he new in the darkness of the bar area. Shadow got up from the couch to peer inside the slightly opened door to see a silhouette of his other close friend, Omega.

Shadow gave him an expressionless, yet questioning look as he walked closer to see him clearly.

Omega took no notice of his friend until a few more seconds, as he turned his mechanical head towards Shadow.

_"Hello Shadow. GUN gave me a mission that I must accomplish by next sun rise so I should start it now." _Omega explained in his false voice. Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"What mission?" he questioned his ally, his eyes still narrowed. Omega suddenly turned his whole body to face Shadow.

_"My mission was to retrieve a chaos emerald from the mists of Eggman's base. I was given the information that you and Rouge would not accompany me on this mission so I was to start now." _Omega said. Shadow huffed. If he couldn't do work, what else was suppose to waste the rest of his day away. Shadow looked up to Omega and gave him a curt nod as Omega turned around and headed toward whatever his destination was. Shadow's eyes never left Omega until he was completely sure he was out of sight. When so, the hedgehog walked back to the couch.

When he finally reached it though, a loud interruption came from the door of the bar.

"It's Halloween! It's Halloween! Everybody _scream_... 'Cause it is _Halloween_!" the faker suddenly sang from behind the door. Shadow jumped slightly from reflex as he eyes trailed slowly to the door with a murderous glint in them.

"Hey, Sonic." he heard someone say; it could have only been Rouge. Seems she was already up. His thoughts were proven by the faker's next sentence.

"Hey Rouge." he heard the faker's voice chirp. "Hey is Shado-" the faker started to form a question when Shadow marched over to the door and slammed it in the fakers face.

"Shadow." Rouge snapped. Shadow just shrugged and went back to the couch, fixing his inhibitor rings to fit tightly back onto his hand as they seemed to have gotten looser from the last mission.

Shadow moaned as he heard the door being reopened. Shadow didn't understand what this 'Halloween' was, but he was sure that he didn't want to take part in any of it.

He got off the couch reluctantly and stomped up the stairs into the rooms above Rouge's club, which were their rooms.

Shadow's was the closest one to the left; Rouge's across from Shadow's and Omega's was the one beside his own. Shadow never really knew the point of giving a robot his own room but Shadow didn't question the decision.

He walked over to his room and clutched the doorknob. When he was about to enter his room something caught the corner of his eye. Something glowing. Shadow immediately turned and growled. Whatever it was, it was in his best friends room, if it was dangerous he didn't want it to harm her.

He walked cautiously towards her room, which was surprisingly left open and peered inside. He could see something familiar looking. It actually looked like a pumpkin. Shadow shook his head in confusion and walked closer to it. It was a pumpkin.

Just then a thought came to his head. What if Eggman was behind this all. Maybe Black Doom returned to haunt him?

He slowly reached for the pumpkin and shook it. No response. He shook it again. Nothing happened. He growled and looked through the pumpkin's eyes as it was strangely carved into a face. All he found was...a candle? His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Why was a candle in a carved pumpkin? What was with this nonsense?

"Does Rouge really need a night-light that bad?" he asked himself coolly when he heard a pair of footsteps approach him.

"Shadow...what are you doing in my room. You know your room is across the hall right?" a voice questioned him as he turned to see Rouge at the doorway. Shadow's face remained emotionless.

"I was... ugh." Shadow faltered. "Securing your room," he muttered, which earned a wink from the ivory bat.

"Right." she said slowly, smirking slightly. Shadow snorted and exited her room as he ran down the stairs only to be confronted with the devil himself.

"Hey, Shadow!" the faker chirped in a ridiculously horrible voice that somehow managed to be his. Shadow snorted.

"Hello faker." Shadow greeted murderously.

Sonic paled but then grew cheerful again. "Hey Shadow! Guess what day is it?" he chirped once again.

Shadow rolled his eyes. _'How many holidays does this damn planet have!?' _Shadow asked himself, annoyed at the fakers random outburst.

"It's Halloween!" he cheered, looking at Shadow with an expression that looked as happy as faker could ever look, which has got to tell you something.

"I don't know about you but I really don't care." Shadow said coolly.

Sonic eyes widened at that remark. "Are you telling me you've _never _had a Halloween before?" Sonic asked.

Shadow's head shook. "Never had, ever will." he stated calmly.

Sonic eyes were still widened though. "Not even aboard the ARK?" he wondered.

Shadow's eyes trailed the ground below his shoes. Did he have this 'Halloween' aboard the ARK? He could not answer that. He could not exactly remember.

Sonic frowned, as Shadow did not respond. Then grew cheerful again. "Hey, why don't we help you? We could help you celebrate Halloween this year! C'mon Shads. I promise this year will be the first...and most likely the _best, _Halloween ever!" he cheered again.

Shadow sighed loudly. He knew when faker put his mind up to something; he would not be brought down until he did it. Just then Rouge came downstairs and nodded to Sonic.

"What a great idea!" she said sweetly and wrapped her arms around Shadow which made him stiffen.

Then Shadow sighed. He was used to this though. She held him for a bit longer then pushed away from him a bit and looked from him to Sonic.

"So... is this really your first Halloween?" she asked Shadow curiously. Shadow tilted his head slightly and frowned.

"I... don't know." he said carefully, avoiding eye contact with the bat or the faker as he stared back at his feet again.

Rouge just smiled. Sonic went up closer to them and smiled as well. "Okay. I'll get the rest of us over here and we can start." Sonic said. Just when he was about to go Shadow stopped him.

"Here? No way. If I have to be put through this with no choice it's _not _going to be _here._" Shadow snarled menacingly at the blue blur.

Faker just smiled. "Your right. How 'bout my house? It's way bigger and I don't mind a mess to clean up," he said happily as faker always is and ran outside just after telling us his good-byes.

Shadow growled as he slammed the door after the faker. "Now that fakers presence is scarce, I'll continue with my life." Shadow stated darkly as he turned to walk away. Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Shady, would it be _that _bad to socialize with your ally's once in a while?" she questioned him. Shadow said nothing in response. "Shadow, I wasted two of my own days of a holiday for us two to spend one day off GUN for a break." she then suddenly said. Shadow raised an eyebrow, so _that _was the reason for all this? Pathetic.

Shadow started to walk up the stairs when he heard Rouge mutter something about him and walk away. Shadow felt his heart tug a little. He didn't like to see his actions hurt his close friends. It only reminded him of what happened to Maria. He shook his head and continued walking up the stairs. "She'll forget about it later." he muttered, walking inside his room and slouching onto his bed, letting his back rest along the wall and his eyes trailing the sky through the window.

Oh how Maria would love to see the sight he saw. It made Shadow smile a little, at least he still remembered her, of all the things he forgot about in his past, he never had ever forgotten her.

Shadow closed his eyes slightly as he thought of Maria for a while. The ARK, the professor, the researchers... Shadow began to crouch down as sleep began to settle his mind.

Rouge sighed as she sat on her bed. She wanted to help Shadow celebrate his first Halloween with her but he was too stubborn. She looked from her door to Shadow's room. It was awfully quiet in there. Rouge sighed and got out of bed and crept into Shadow's room.

What she saw made her smile. Shadow was sleeping peacefully on his bed, for the first time looking relaxed instead of stiff, also he was doing something you'd never see Shadow do voluntary and regularly. He was smiling. Not smirks, not a grin, but a pure, happy, smile.

"Probably dreaming about Maria." she thought aloud. She went over and sat on Shadow's bed, staring at the sleeping ebony hedgehog. She rested a hand on his arm as he twitched slightly from the new warmth. Soon the ebony hedgehog woke up, his eyes staring confused and dazed at Rouge.

"What are you doing here Rouge." he said harshly, regaining his tough posture and looked away quickly.

"Securing your room." she mimicked playfully, punching him lightly in the side. His gaze trailed from the walls to her eyes.

"Is that so?" he questioned, a smirk now on his face. "What could a little girl like you do?"

Rouge grinned. "Things you couldn't even imagine." she said simply. Shadow snorted.

"I have a present for you." she then told him suddenly, giving the hedgehog a 'wait here' look, she walked out of his room and to her own, reappearing with a wrapped item in her hand.

Shadow tilted his head slightly and reached for the present. He opened it to see a chaos emerald, with a card behind it. He opened the card and it read:

_To my friend,_

_As you shall see,_

_There's more between us for you and me_

_I'll be there for you,_

_Through thin and through thick,_

_If I could choose someone to be with,_

_It'd be you I'd pick,_

_You are my everything,_

_I'm the bird and you're my wing,_

_I'm am the songbird at dawn, and you're the song that I sing_

_My love for you is still yet to be seen,_

_To you my friend, I wish you a good Halloween,_

_Your best friend,_

_Rouge_

Shadow closed the card and felt ashamed of himself. His best friend had thought of him when preparing for this holiday. He held the chaos emerald in his hand and looked up to look at Rouge eye-to-eye. "Thank you...Rouge...what was very thoughtful of you. But I have nothing to retur-" he started when Rouge cut him off.

"Return to me? You don't need to return anything to me...unless of course you want to." she teased, grinning at the hedgehog playfully all of a sudden. With that, she left the room quietly, letting the ebony hedgehog sit on the bed, staring down at the chaos emerald he now obtained.

"How amusing it would be if this was the chaos emerald Omega was looking for." Shadow mused in an almost inaudible voice.

He sighed and rested the card beside his bed and a 'coffee table' as humans called it, and the chaos emerald in one of its drawers. He sighed and got up then, heading towards the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadow sighed loudly as he followed his ivory friend reluctantly through several, carefully selected items called 'pumpkins'. Rouge had wanted to at least show Shadow a little bit of Halloween and Shadow knew he had no choice, as he owed her.

He saw his friend bend over to observe a pumpkin. Shadow had to admit, the size of the pumpkin was surprisingly and frighteningly large. "You're not going to choose that one are you?" he asked coolly. Rouge grinned.

"You never know." she told him and walked to another patch of pumpkins. Shadow followed quietly.

It felt like it took forever to find a pumpkin, but aftre a few more patches Rouge seemed to find one the interested her.

It was large, not as large as the last one though. The last one was the size of about the doctor's waistline. This was about a little less then half of that size. Still large in Shadow's view.

"Yes 'mam. It will be delivered soon," the salesman said as Rouge handed carefully the money she owed him. She then nodded and stretched her wings. Shadow raised an eyebrow as she turned to him with a daring smirk.

"Want to go for a small ride?" she questioned the dark hedgehog. Before he could say something she grabbed his hand and held him uneasily close to her and batted her wings and took flight.

Shadow gritted his teeth as he looked down. Rouge had took him in an uneasily high height and Shadow new without a chaos emerald and with the wrong moves, it could be his very last moves. A few clouds brushed against the two's fur as the soared a little lower until they could see the club bellow themselves.

Rouge carefully and swiftly landed on her feet as she stopped holding Shadow against herself. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" she crowed in a playful manner. Shadow snorted in response and muttered to himself.

Rouge rolled her eyes and headed inside. Shadow looked back up to observe the sky for a few more seconds until he quickly caught up.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rouge grinned a mysterious grin as she stretched her ivory wings out. Shadow sat on the couch, staring at her with a stupefied expression on his face as a pumpkin lay on his lap. Omega having the same fate except he wasn't sitting and his pumpkin sat beside him on a table. It seems that when Shadow's back was turned Rouge had bought two more pumpkins or something.

"So, Shadow...since this is your first Halloween I thought I'd make it the best. But you having fun doesn't mean I can't have fun too, so I decided I'd teach you boy's both how to carve a pumpkin."

Shadow was about to open his mouth to speak but before his mouth could form the question Rouge gave him a sharp glare.

"No interruptions." she snapped. Shadow lay back down in the couch and gave her a expressionless glare.

"So since you all are big boy's I'll give you simple instructions. You take a design you want...you trace it or make it yourself, you poke the holes where the lines are, and you cut the parts needed to be cutted, lightly shave the parts that need to be shaved, and leave the parts that are to be left. Understood?" she commanded. The two boys shook their heads. One real head and a robot head. Rouge grinned. "Have fun boys." she teased as she left the front of their view and began to sit down on the floor to get working on her own pumpkin.

Shadow sighed. He grabbed hold of the pumpkin on is lap and carried it down to the floor as he sat beside Rouge, Omega standing and starting to work on his pumpkin on the table as he felt it was 'useless' to sit down.

Shadow gritted his teeth as a memory tugged at his mind, but he could not seem to just reach it. Just then, he remembered something.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Shadow looked up as a blond haired girl smiled at him._

_"What are you going to carve your pumpkin to look like Shadow?" the girl asked._

_Shadow looked at his pumpkin then back at the girl. _

_"Err...I don't know." Shadow admitted. "I never done something like this before."_

_Maria just smiled. "It's okay. We can start off with something simple. How about let's just make simple faces on ours?" she asked him._

_"Sure!" Shadow chirped. Maria showed Shadow what to do, guiding his hand by holding his on top on of his glove gently as possible. Guiding were to poke holes into the pumpkin so he could see where to cut._

_Soon he stared at the design. He thought it looked funny yet somewhat cute._

_"Thanks! It looks awesome!" Shadow complemented. Maria giggled and started to work on her design._

_Soon, they both had designs ready and began to cut out their pumpkins. After a while they were done and they threw out all the mush of the pumpkin away. After that Maria complained that that was disgusting yet fun and Shadow commented that it was cool. After that, they put a glowing beautiful candle inside their creations and watched them glow gently in the night sky of space. Of course, it always looked like night but somehow you could feel it was really night._

_Shadow smiled as he sat beside Maria and watched Earth below through a window they were sitting in, in the ARK, while their pumpkins glowed beside them. Both the children wondering if they'd ever get to celebrate this wonderful holiday on Earth together._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Shadow shook his head at that. No need to be remembering about his past now. Now was the time to be in the present.

Rouge gave Shadow a confused glare but continued to work on her pumpkin, as she found joy in her work. She was making a chaos emerald...a shiny, beautiful, gleaming, expensive looking...

Shadow looked at his design. He had not known what to draw but the memory did give him an idea, and he started to work on it right away. After a while, all three of them were, done and placed their masterpieces in the front for them all to observe. They were pretty decent looking pumpkins.

Shadow could not help but grin to himself mentally as he saw Rouge's. A chaos emerald. Typical of her. She was a girl who was obsessed with jewelry, but in a different way then most. Omega's was...the doctor? Shadow rolled his eyes. Of course Omega would think of Eggman to be of someone who would icon this holiday from what he learned. Then there was Shadow's. It was practically of the three of them silhouetted in a hill, watching the moon as the colony, the ARK, the place where he was created in, rested near it.

Rouge grinned at this. She turned her head and gently and playfully punched Shadow in the guts. "Aww, so you do care about us huh handsome?" she teased. Shadow gave her a quick death-glare look as he continued to look at the pumpkins. They were pretty cool looking Shadow had to admit.

Rouge smirked and left the room quickly at the lights flickered off. All the lights that was left was the gentle and calm, glowing light that came from the pumpkins as well as Omega's robot eyes.

Rouge came back with that same smirk as she sat back down beside Shadow. Shadow pulled his hands to hang off the back of the couch as he rested calmly. The view made him feel somewhat calm. Rouge rested her head on Shadow's shoulder as Shadow closed his eyes. Omega watched the pumpkins and everything was peaceful until...

_'Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.' _ The phone went on endlessly as Rouge got up and picked it up.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Rouge said, while Shadow glared daggers at the phone.

"Hey Rouge. I was just wondering when 'ya guys are going to come." he stated cocky-like.

"Well, we're kind of busy." she told him, avoiding making Shadow's 'supposedly' going to be a good day to get worse.

"Aww, well that's okay. See you guys some other time."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye,"

"Bye."

The phone slammed into the receiver as Rouge took a seat back on the couch. Just when everything got quiet again, the phone yet again rung.

"_I'll _get it this time." Shadow hissed at Rouge as he got up stiffly and answered the phone.

"Who is this?" a voice, which Shadow's recognized as the commander's voice, commanded.

"Shadow the hedgehog." he snapped back.

"Well I don't care if today you were to take a day off, you shall get back to work right this moment. I need you and Rouge to work on a different case then Omega." he instructed roughly. Just then, in the corner of Shadow's eye, he saw Rouge press a button and their conversation went to the answering machine for all to hear.

"I need Omega to help us first of all. The doctor had designed a weapon and we need him to help destroy it." he explained coolly. Omega's head made a slight nod even though they all knew the commander couldn't see it.

"And I need Shadow and Rouge to do something that you two shouldn't really complain about. I need you two to go trick-or-treating under cover so that you can observe the kids in Westopolis. Last year was a disaster with some kids pulling pranks and other childish stuff so we need you to stop them if they do anything thing similar and remotely close to that."

Shadow snorted but said nothing and Rouge sat there quietly, a frown placed gently on her face. "Yes commander." she nodded.

The commander then hung up of the three as Omega began to leave, leaving a wordless hedgehog to stare at the phone and Rouge to sit on the couch and watch the hedgehog in return.

After a while of waiting in the bar, the darkness of dusk began to creep on the sky as the sunset was nearly finished, the sun being replaced by the glittering moon.

"I knew something like this might happen." Rouge admitted, not looking at her best friend. "So I kind of bought some costumes for us just in case."

Shadow raised an eye ridge as he stared at her. "You what?" he demanded quietly. Rouge sighed and dragged Shadow to the where the bathroom of the place was. Between the two door of the 'mens' washroom and the 'womens', Rouge dragged a shopping bag over to where she had left Shadow.

"Here." she said, handing over Shadow a piece of cloth. Shadow looked at the cloth with a confused glare. "I thought about the kind of stuff you'd wear and I thought you'd like it." she admitted sadly, thinking Shadow didn't like it. Shadow shook his head.

"What is it?" he asked her. She made an attempt of a grin and stared at him.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want a 'pathetic' or 'sissy' costume so I decided why not you be the grim reaper. It's a human video game character that resembles death itself." she explained. Shadow nodded, Rouge knew him well he supposed. If he was to get a costume this would be the one he'd choose.

"And I'm a witch this year I chose. A sexy one at that." she grinned and winked at Shadow, which made him sigh.

She gave Shadow then what looked like a primitive human, knife or something remotely similar and that it had serious issues. "It's called a scythe." she explained to Shadow, who just continued to stare at it. "It's a weapon-like thing he possess." she explained and sighed.

"I got to go get ready." she said walking into the womens washroom. Shadow nodded and walked to the mens.

He stripped off his shoes as he began to pull on what looked like a dress (also reminded him _very _seriously about Black Doom) and straightened it down on him. When done he pulled a hood up to see Rouge had customized it to fit his head perfectly. He bent over and grabbed the 'scythe' and straightened up once again. The costume was pretty long but it suposively was to be like that he supposed.

He sighed as the hood began to feel uncomfortable on his head and began to take it off. Surprisingly, it wouldn't budge. He yanked on it and pulled at it but to no use. He growled and with all his might, tugged on the cloth that held on his main spike as he flung backwards into a stall, crashing some Halloween item's he guessed Rouge made someone put of or even herself put up.

He guess he made too much of a noise as Rouge peeked into the washroom. He growled as he heard her chuckle. The hood had gone over and became tightly placed around his head, making him not able to do anything, as he couldn't see through the cloth.

"Let me help you." she laughed quietly as she walked over and began to unbutton the button placed on the back of the hood. Sure Shadow never wore a costume, let alone clothing as a matter of fact, but she never expected Shadow to be _this _helpless.

She looked at Shadow as the hood slumped down behind him. She saw his ear flick as she knew they were kind of close to each other.

"There." she said, attempting to change the mood. "All better. See you outside." she laughed quietly and walked away. Shadow watched her leave, silently cursing him.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadow and Rouge quietly walked around some houses that were decorated in a 'pathetic' fashion as Shadow kept stating.

They continued to walk until they went to their first house. It was indeed somewhat frightening, at least for the children. Shadow though, walked as if nothing was happening at all and Rouge his hesitantly followed. Soon they were at the doorstep and Shadow eyed Rouge slowly.

"What now." he muttered. Rouge slowly had a smile creep on her face. "Now we yell like a bunch of preschoolers 'trick-or-treat' and the owners of the house come with some candy for us.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Parents and adults usually tell their kids 'Don't take candy from strangers' yet on Halloween, they encourage it." he muttered under his breath, which earned a wink from the bat. Shadow took a deep breath.

"Trick-or-treat!" the two yelled in unison as they waited and exchanged glances. In due time, the owners came out with a surprised look on their faces. Rouge guessed they recognized Shadow and herself or something.

"Here." the women muttered quietly, giving them more candy then the other children had gotten. They closed the door quietly and Rouge grinned.

"Not _so _bad as you predicted, huh handsome?" she questioned him with a playful smile on her face, nudging him in a playful manner in the guts. "At least we get extra candy." she laughed as the couple continued to walk and collect candy from other houses.

After a while, Shadow decided that maybe, just _maybe, _Halloween wasn't_ so _bad after all. But just when things were getting good.

"Hi 'ya Shadow! Surprised to see you going trick or treatin' for Halloween this year." Shadow heard someone chuckle from behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and as he did, a mixture of disgust and horror crept on his face.

"Now come on Shads! Am I that bad?" Sonic questioned his rival in a friendly tone. When Shadow was about to comment to that Sonic disrupted him. "Of course I'm not! C'mon! Let's go together all trick or treating!" Sonic cheered, his friends slowly catching up. His 'friends' was made up of: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Silver and Blaze.

"Sorry Shady." Rouge whispered as Shadow growled under his breath. Just then, Sonic walked over to Shadow and wrapped an arm

"C'mon. How bad can it be?" he questioned him, which made Shadow's stomach flip with unease. And with that Sonic ran ahead, not looking back.

o0o0o0o0o0o

It took a while for them all to catch up with the faker, but with Shadow's speed it was not much of a deal for him.

Soon after some time he could see some stars glow above him. The same stars that reminded him of home.

Shadow looked up into the sky to see the full moon.

He and Tails were walking as the ringleader of their weird circus of idiots wearing stupid costumes, followed by Rouge to his left not far behind, Amy to his far back right, Knuckles in the middle, Silver behind Amy, Blaze behind Rouge, Cream between them both and Sonic trailing in the end, just behind Cream holding Cheese.

Soon Sonic caught up quickly with Tails' who was beside Shadow.

"Y'know what I should have gone as if I had the choice?" the blue annoyance asked Tails.

"What?" Tails asked.

"A werehog." Sonic said simply.

Tails nodded in response. "Yes...then that would be awesome!" he commented excitedly.

Shadow rolled his eyes. That faker would not keep his mouth shut for even a damn _minute_!

Shadow had easily managed to scare off half of the neighborhood's trick-or-treaters with his costume.

He turned his head to the left of him to see three ten to twelve and thirteen year olds in a group of maybe five of them walk together in a pack. One by one they turned their heads to see Shadow and Tails. They dropped their candy in fright, letting them spill all over the sidewalk and even some onto the street to be run over by passing cars.

"Is that... the grim reaper?" one stuttered quietly.

"His eyes... their glowing red!" another one said.

"Let's get outta here!" the third one yelled as they ran away screaming in fright while running like their lives depended on it.

"At this rate their gonna call GUN." Sonic commented.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I _am _GUN." he resorted.

Sonic snorted. "You know what I mean."

They walked passed some houses that seemed to scare the group. "Ahh!" Silver suddenly screamed as something scared him from one of the nearby houses, making him jump and cling onto Shadow.

"Silver." Shadow threatened in a menacing voice. "Get. Off. Now." he snarled one word at a time.

"Okay Shadow. Sorry." he muttered quietly. Shadow sighed and nodded to him.

"Thanks." he muttered not so friendly like by tried to attempt to, which made Silver smile a little. He walked a little slower until he was walking beside Blaze again.

"Last house before we turn in for the night. It's fun and all but some people need their beauty sleep. Not that it makes me less perfect without it but..." Rouge said trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"I agree." Shadow said, instantly regretting it.

"What!?" Sonic asked him, in surprise and horror.

"No! You blue idiot! I mean by I agree it's getting late! Nothing else!" Shadow snapped at him, but surprisingly to Sonic, said it in a fast way that people say when you are uneasy or embarrassed.

Everybody stopped being tense, but he saw in the corner of his eye, Rouge blush but smile at Shadow. Shadow sighed, holding his head in his hands. Rouge caught up to Shadow and smiled then teasingly at him.

"You really think so Shadow?" she teased. Shadow didn't know what to say to that and an awkward silence was brought up. Rouge took the silence to her advantage and grinned. "You do? How cute of you." she cooed playfully, she then grinned and pecked him lightly on the cheek as she ran off towards the next house. Shadow stared at the bat in shock as she began to become just a shadow in the night. He sighed loudly and began to skate after the group.

Looking at the sky. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold fall breeze bristle against his spikes and flow his ears back slightly.

He and his ally's walked up towards the door and knocked on the door.

_"KNOCK" "KNOCK"_

No answer.

_"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"_

Still no answer. Just then Knuckles and Sonic snapped.

_"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!"_

Shadow noted that it took about five more minutes of that for the two idiots in red and blue to figure out that no one was going to answer and the looked around in an gloomy fashion.

"Aww, I thought we'd be lucky and get a loads of candy from this house." Knuckles whined for the fourth time.

"Same here." Sonic moaned. Amy smiled and trotted over to Sonic.

"Hey, I can give you some of my candy if you want! We can share!" Amy chirped, looking at him, what appeared to be what Amy thought to be her soul-mate.

"Uhh" Sonic blushed, looking at the pink hedgehog. The azure hedgehog then rubbed his neck with the back of his arm.

"Sure I guess." Sonic said slowly, as if trying not to get the pink hedgehog to have a huge temper tantrum at him. Shadow rolled his eyes at this.

Shadow followed gloomy-like with the others as they started to return to Sonic's house. (Which Shadow was forced to go to by Rouge)

He sighed and bent his head down; his ears began to flatten against his head as it started to rain.

o0o0o0o0o0o

After many more minutes of returning for home, they had finally reached it, and they practically fell on the floor from their exhaustion.

Shadow looked around to his ally's had pathetically preformed a circle in the middle of the floor.

Omega was done his shift so he was finally here with them to finish out celebration for Halloween.

"That was fun." Sonic said grinning.

"Yeah." Amy agreed hugging Sonic tightly to her. Sonic normally would have done something but he looked kind of too tired to do anything.

Shadow looked to the side of him where Rouge rested her head gently on his shoulder, tired from the exhaustion Halloween can bring. Shadow didn't budge her off; he was to tired to do so. Even the ultimate fife-form could get a little worn out at times.

In the corner of Shadow's eyes, Tails and Cream munched on their collected candy quietly, their own eyes twitching every now and then.

"What's wrong with you gu-oh... sugar rush..." Sonic trailed off looking at the two children.

"Well. Why not we eat some candy. We got it anyway so what the heck?" Sonic said, opening his one of his candy bags, soon to be followed by pretty much everyone else, opening their candies and beginning to devour them.

Soon Shadow was in a room filled with Sugar rushed idiots he had called friends not minutes ago. Jumping on couches, running around, screaming really unintelligent stuff and just being plain idiots.

Shadow's ears drooped to his head and just laid flat on there. He frowned.

Tails and Cream were jumping on the couch while Sonic was running around the room crazily, while Amy was chasing Sonic around the room (Not really un-normal though), while Knuckles was yelling at a toaster, while Blaze was setting things on fire and lastly while Silver was throwing things around like mad with his mind.

The only normal people were Team Dark: Shadow, Omega and Rouge.

Shadow refused to eat any candy, even though that is just what he was collecting the last few hours, for he would gain extra unwanted body mass and Omega just can't eat. And Rouge... she had quietly fallen asleep on Shadow's shoulder, and stayed that way somehow through all the noises.

"How _dare _you say that about my grandmother!?" Knuckles roared in pure anger.

"Candy, candy, candy, candy." Cream and Tails said, as if in an trance, in unison as they jumped repeatedly on the couch.

Shadow sighed and felt Rouge twitch awake from all the noise finally and blink at Shadow. "What happened?" she asked, sounding embarrassed most likely by the fact she had fallen asleep by him.

"I don't know anymore." he sighed, Rouge frowned and nudged closer to Shadow, laying her head back on his shoulder and continued to stare at the idiots.

_"The effect of the substance 'candy' seem to have taken it's toll on them. The effect should wear off...in a few hours...but by the way they are acting I am not completely sure of when the effect will wear off." _Omega commented, staring at the crazed idiots.

"I need new friends." Shadow whimpered.

Just then Sonic tripped on his own rug and smashed, face first, into his own wall.

"I'm okay..." he said drowsily. He struggled up when he then got jump-hugged and slammed back to the ground by a pink hedgehog.

"Now I got you, Sonic!" she cheered playfully.

"Burn!" Blaze yelled as she set the kitchen sink on fire.

"Think Sonic's got insurance for this?" Rouge wondered aloud.

"It's no use!" Silver shouted as Sonic attempted to get up but he used his powers to through old looking lights that were dangling above him on his head, making him slump back to the ground. Shadow couldn't help but snicker at that.

_"I think the effect of a 'sugar rush' as you people label it to be, seems to react differently between anthropomorphic creatures and human beings." _Omega observed.

"I never noticed." Rouge commented dryly.

_'This is going to be a loooooonnnnggggg night.'_


End file.
